Currently, a software vendor may deploy a conventional server to a customer's internal network to manage and to maintain software (e.g., operating system) licensed to the customer. Typically, the conventional server may provision on a predetermined set of platforms, including i386, x86—64, and IA-64 platforms, on computing machines within the internal network. However, the conventional server cannot provision a computing machine if a platform of the computing machine is not one of the above supported platforms.